Household refrigerators generally come in three structural styles: (1) a side-by-side model wherein the freezer and refrigerator compartments are side by side; (2) a top mount model wherein the freezer compartment is located above the refrigerator compartment; and (3) a bottom mount model wherein the freezer compartment is mounted below the refrigerator compartment. An ice maker is normally provided in the freezer compartment of all three models. A door mounted ice dispenser is often provided in a side-by-side refrigerator and in a top mount refrigerator so that a person can add ice to a glass without opening the freezer or refrigerator door. However, a door mounted ice dispenser normally is not been provided in bottom mount refrigerators, since the freezer door is too low, and there are difficulties in transporting ice from the freezer compartment to the refrigerator compartment which precludes a dispenser in the refrigerator compartment door. However, it is desirable to have an ice dispenser in the refrigerator compartment of a bottom mount refrigerator.
Providing an ice making compartment within the fresh food compartment of a refrigerator presents numerous issues, both structural and functional. For example, the fresh food compartment is normally about 40° F., while an ice compartment needs to be less than 32° F. in order to make ice effectively and efficiently and is typically at, or about 0° F. Maintaining and controlling the temperature within the ice making compartment requires insulation, seals, appropriate airflow, and a control system. Placing the ice making compartment within the fresh food compartment of the refrigerator also requires consideration of electrical connections of the ice maker and the supply of water to the ice maker. The method of manufacturing of such an ice making compartment within the fresh food compartment of a refrigerator also raises novel and unique considerations which are not factors for an ice making compartment mounted in a freezer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,735,959 issued to Najewicz discloses a thermoelectric ice maker placed within the fresh food compartment of a bottom mount refrigerator that may be dispensed through the fresh food door. Najewicz forms ice within the fresh food compartment using the thermoelectric ice maker even though the compartment is above a freezing temperature. Although Najewicz provides for a duct that runs from the freezer compartment to the thermoelectric ice maker, the cold air from the duct is used to remove heat from the thermoelectric ice maker. Najewicz has many problems that must be overcome in order to be practical including the removal of unfrozen water, rapid ice body formation, prolonged ice storage, etc. The present invention overcomes these problems.